Deine Liebe zu mir wird bestraft mit dem Tod
by KyokoSagawa
Summary: Horo ist gestorben. Vor seinem Tot gestand er Ren seine Liebe, dieser wies ihn aber ab. Als Horo ihn beschützt und dabei stirbt. fängt Ren an sich zu hassen.  RenxHoro  One-Shot


Titel: Deine Liebe zu mir, wird bestraft mit dem Tot  
>Untertitel: Ich lebe für einen Engel<br>Manga: Shaman King  
>Genre: Drama, Verzweiflung, Depressionen, Tot, Shonen-ai<br>Pair: RenHoro  
>Kapitel: 11  
>Wörter: 1.492<br>Warning: Depressionen, Selbstmordgedanken  
>Autor: KyokoSagawa<br>Disclamer: Die Shaman King Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
>Vorwort: Dieser One-Shot widme ich meiner Freundin Alex-chan! Hdgdl *knuddel*<br>Ich hoffe er gefällt dir und ich hoffe dass er auch euch gefällt!

Deine Liebe zu mir, wird bestraft mit dem Tot

Ein Jahr. Ein Jahr ist es nun her. Warum hast du das getan? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Dass hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Was ist mit deinem Traum? Die Kolopockulus brauchen dich. Du wolltest ihnen helfen, damit sie weiterleben und nicht aussterben. Trotzdem hast du mich Geschützt. Hast dein Leben dafür eingebüßt.  
>Hast deinen Traum und deine Zukunft geopfert. Nur für mich. Dabei hab ich dich doch so schlecht behandelt. Ich hab dich immer nur beleidigt und als du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast, hab ich dich abgewiesen. Ich hab dich noch schlechter behandelt als vorher. Man konnte dir richtig dabei zusehen wie du daran Kaputt gingst.<br>Alle wussten von deiner Zuneigung zu mir. Sie haben oft mit mir geredet, besser gesagt sie haben es Versucht. Nur ich hab nie zugehört. Ich bereue es. Hätte ich dich damals doch nicht abgewiesen, dann wäre jetzt alles anders. Ich habe es zu spät bemerkt. Zu spät habe ich begriffen was du mir bedeutest.  
>Wie heißt es doch gleich. Man erkennt erst den Wert einer Sache, wenn man diese verloren hat? Ja genau so hieß es. Scheiß Sprichwort, du musstest also erst sterben, bevor ich Verstand dass ich deine Liebe erwidere. Dass ist gemein und nicht fair.<br>Du hattest so viel Freude am Leben. Kleine Dinge, wie Schnee, haben ein Lächeln auf deine Lippen gezaubert. Ich konnte das nie, ich war nie der Grund von einem deiner wunderschönen Lächeln. Jeden Tag stehe ich an deinem Grab. Deine Schwester ist wieder Zuhause. Sie konnte es hier einfach nicht mehr aushalten.  
>Sie hat sogar einen Freund gefunden. Sie ist glücklich, du würdest dich sicher über diese Tatsache freuen, dass weiß ich ganz genau. Ich weine, so oft. Träume immer das gleiche. Ich träume von dem Tag wo du starbst. Wo dieser Bastard dir das Leben nahm. Ich war damals so Blind vor Wut dass ich unser Gegnerisches Team getötet habe.<br>Mein Körper war mit Blut befleckt. Nicht nur mit ihrem, auch mit deinem. Lange hatte ich dich im Arm gehabt und geweint. Immer wieder deinen Namen geflüstert und gehofft, dass du wieder aufwachen würdest.  
>Aber das tatest du nicht, bliebst reglos in meinen Armen liegen. Du sahst aus, als ob du schlafen würdest. So friedlich lagst du in meinen Armen. Hattest ein leichtes Lächeln auf deinen Lippen. Deine Worte werde ich nie vergessen, genauso wie den Tag.<p>

*~~*~~*~~* Flashback *~~*~~*~~*

Wir hatten einen Kampf. Dass Team, gegen das wir kämpfen mussten, nannten sich „Die Rächer". Ich erinnere mich wie du dich am Tag davor über diesen bescheuerten Namen kaputt gelacht hast. Jeder von uns hatte seinen eigenen Gegner.  
>Der Kampf schien einfach nicht aufhören zu wollen. Dass Team war stark und wir dachten schon, dass sie Stärker als wir sind. Ich war damals in Gedanken. Habe nicht richtig auf meinen Gegner geachtet, ich habe mich nicht auf den Kampf konzentriert. Die Spezialität des Teams waren Felsen und Steine.<br>Ich bemerkte zu spät, dass mein Gegner riesige Felsbrocken auf mich runterregnen lies. Ich dachte schon es wäre vorbei, ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Ende. Doch ich spürte einen Druck um mein Handgelenk. Ich wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Ich hörte dass aufprallen der Felsbrocken auf den Boden und ein Schrei hallte durch das Stadion. Ein Schrei, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.  
>Als ich meine Augen öffnete, hätte ich sie am liebsten sofort wieder geschlossen. Du lagst dort, unter einem der riesigen Felsbrocken. Blut lief aus deinem Mund. Joco trat neben mich. Mit Schock geweiteten Augen sah er dich an. Dein Husten holte mich aus meiner Trance. Sofort rannte ich zu dir. Du hast mich angelächelt.<br>Am liebsten hätte ich dir dafür eine reingehauen. Deine Stimme war leise und zittrig. „Ren…" Ich ließ dich nicht aussprechen. „Du Baka. Du Riesen Baka. Sag mal spinnst du? Warum hast du das gemacht?" Leise hattest du gelacht.  
>„Weißt du, dass du so naiv bist Ren? Ich brauche keinen Grund um die Person zu beschützen die ich Liebe" hattest du leise gesagt, aber ich verstand jedes einzelne Wort. Mit all meiner Kraft und der Hilfe von Joco, habe ich dich unter dem Felsbrocken herausgeholt. Dein Lächeln war nicht gewichen.<br>„Ren! Ich habe ein bitte an dich." „Was… Was für ein Bitte?" fragte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Schweigend hattest du deine Hand gehoben und mir etwas in die Hand gedrückt. Ich sah dich zuerst verwirrt an, schaute aber mir dann dass Ding in meiner Hand an. Ich erkannte es sofort. Dein Ikpasui, dass die einst deine Schwester schenkte. Ich sah wieder zu dir. „Bitte Ren vergiss mich nicht." Dass waren dein letzten Wort.  
>Deine Augen schlossen sich und dein Kopf fiel Leblos zu Seite. Meine Hand umschloss sich fest um das Ikpasui. In mir stieg die unbändige Wut auf. Ohne zu zögern griff ich unsere Gegner an. Die rufe von Yoh und den anderen ignorierte ich. Ich wollte nicht dass sie mich aufhielten. Diese Typen hatten nichts anderes als den tot verdient. Drei Tage nach dem Ereignis. Wurdest du begraben. Wie fuhren extra dafür nach Tokio.<br>Jeder hatte geweint. Auch Anne, hielt sich nicht zurück. Stumm liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Auch ich weinte und ebenso der Himmel.  
>Ja es regnete am Tag deiner Beerdigung. Dein Ikpasui hielt ich fest umschlossen, ich schwor mir, dich nie zu vergessen und dein Ikpasui in Ehren zu halten.<p>

*~~*~~*~~* Flashback ende *~~*~~*~~*

Wie gesagt, dass alles ist bereits ein Jahr her. Ryu und Run waren ein Paar, genau wie Anna und Yoh, Lyserg und Tamao. Nur ich bin allein. Joco ist ein sehr guter und berühmter Komiker geworden. Alle sind glücklich. Nur ich nicht. Jeden Tag wird der Schmerz in meinem Herzen größer.  
>Heute schmerzt mein Herz so stark dass ich es fast nicht mehr aushalte. Ich stehe wieder mal vor deinem Grab, stelle wie jedes Mal neue Blumen drauf. Rosen, weiße Rosen. So weiß wie der Schnee. Den du so liebtest. Leise prasselt der Regen auf mich herab, vermischt sich mit meine Tränen. Ich sinke auf die Knie und fange an zu Schluchzen.<br>Ich halte mir mit meiner Hand die Brust. Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr. Ich will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Alles hätte so schön sein können.  
>Wäre ich doch nur nicht so verdammt Stolz gewesen. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür. Aber ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde dir Folgen. Bevor ich das Haus der Asakuras verlies habe ich einen Brief geschrieben. In dem ich mich verabschiede, von allen. Ich lege das Messer an mein Handgelenk an.<br>Dass Metall ist so kühl und es fühlt sich gut auf meiner Haut an. Ich erhöhe den Druck, kurz bevor ich den Entscheidenden Schnitt setzten will, kommt eine Starke Windböe auf. Ich höre ein leises Flüstern. „Ren! Bitte tu das nicht." Ich schrecke auf. Diese Stimme. Es ist deine Stimme die ich höre. „Horo?" frage ich. „Ren!" Ich schaue nach oben. Und dort stehst du, du stehst auf deinem Grab und schaust mich weich an.  
>Ein leichter heller Schimmer umgibt dich. „Ren! Bitte tu das nicht" wiederholst du. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Horo ich liebe dich ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein" ich schrie dich schon regelrecht an. Wieder legte sich dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf deine Lippen. „Ren! Du hast mir versprochen mich nicht zu vergessen. Wenn du dich jetzt umbringst, dann wird der Tot dafür Sorgen dass du mich vergisst. Ren! Ich bin immer bei dir. Ich habe dir mein Ikpasui nicht ohne Grund gegeben. Es soll dir helfen. Ich möchte dass du glücklich bist und lebst. Ren! Lebe weiter. Lebe für mich und für dich weiter."<br>Deine Stimme ist so beruhigend, sie lindert den Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Ich schaue dir in deine Augen. Deine Wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen. Sie strahlen wie die Sterne. In ihnen spiegelt sich deine Liebe zu mir wieder. Ich nehme das Messer von meinem Handgelenk. Du nickst mir zu. Dein Lächeln wicht nicht von deinen, so weichen und zarten Lippen. Ich stehe auf und schaue dich traurig an.  
>„Danke Ren!" Langsam beginnst du zu verschwinden. Wieder kommt ein Starker Wind auf und fegt mir Sand in die Augen. Ich schließe sie und reibe mir den Sand aus ihnen heraus. Als ich sie wieder öffne schaue ich wieder auf dein Grab, auf die Stelle wo du noch vor ein paar Sekunden standest. Diesen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen.<br>Du sahst aus wie ein Engel. Ein Engel mit blauem Haar und einem Herzen so rein wie der Schnee. Der Regen hört auf und die Sonne kommt raus. Ich drehe mich um und gehe weg von deinem Grab. Ich verlasse den Friedhof.  
>Meine Haarsträhnen fallen mir ins Gesicht und verdecken meine Augen. Aber mein Lächeln ist deutlich zu sehen. Ja ich lebe weiter Horo. Ich lebe nur für dich. Für den, der wegen seiner Liebe zu mir, mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. Ich lebe weiter, für meinen kleinen blauen Engel.<p> 


End file.
